


3am

by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom





	3am

Few things in life could make Ignis Scientia’s throat catch. He’d seen it all and done it all and there wasn’t much left that could surprise him. Since Noctis had returned and restored the light to Eos, much of Ignis’ time was spent aiding the efforts in the rebuilding of Insomnia. He hadn’t spent much time with you lately, a fact he was all too aware of, and your nights spent alone in your shared penthouse were commonplace. Ignis had a lot to be thankful for. The fact that you stuck around when he was a recurring absentee in your relationship was huge. He owed you a lot, not to mention the fact you helped him through his patch of blindness, playing the diligent housewife and ensuring that he could lead as normal a life as possible. When his sight returned, you were naturally overjoyed, but also relieved and hopeful that you could perhaps gain a sense of normality in your relationship, a life of carefree days spent in each other’s company, evenings in fancy restaurants with lingering gazes and grazing touches. But no, your life wasn’t anything like that. It was hard work, long days and longer nights. All of them spent in solitude.

Ignis returned home after a long day at the Citadel. He opened the door to the soft sound of the television, a faint white-ish glow illuminating the lounge. He placed his shoes onto the rack, hung his coat up and dropped his keys as quietly as he could into the bowl on the sideboard. He glanced at the clock in the hallway.

‘Gods, when did it get to 3 in the morning?’ he thought to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rubbing his forehead tiredly. Already feeling the guilt build in his stomach he padded into the lounge. It was then that he saw you. He sighed sadly to himself, the sight of you enough to cause a lump in his throat to build threateningly.

“How many nights like this must you endure?” he muttered to himself. He made his way over to your sleeping form on the couch, kneeling down beside you and pulling the blanket that had slipped off back over your exposed shoulder. He brushed the stray strands of your hair out of your face, tenderly tucking them behind your ear. He used his thumb to trace the soft outline of your jaw, admonishing himself internally for staying late at the office, yet again. Sure, rebuilding Insomnia was an important job, a job that had to be done, but so was being there for you. His beautiful, patient wife. A wife that he didn’t deserve.

“I’m so sorry, darling” he murmured. “You deserve so much more than I can give you. I thank the Astrals every morning that I wake and you’re still by my side. It’s far more than I’m worthy of. I promise you that this won’t be for much longer, Y/N, I’m going to make damn sure that I’m here to be the husband you need me to be.” He placed a chaste kiss on your temple and watched, as you shifted in your slumber, with Seafoam eyes.

“Ignis?” You mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Come now, my love.” He lifted you into his arms, cradling you like a child. “It’s time for bed.”


End file.
